Beyond
by PhantomLilac
Summary: Far away, there is a forest full of a rare breed of faeries, angel faeries, who one day are chosen to become angels themselves. When Erik is chosen for Angel of Death, the life his best friend, Christine, wanted with him is condemned to no future...unless they run away. Will they risk it all to have a life together or will fate and destiny tear them apart? E/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To keep from my brain block on writing Wakes Imagination (I'm stuck, haha...), I am presenting you a new fanfic...hope you enjoy my fantasy take on Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

"Christine! Wait!" I called. Without a second word, I leaped from the slender oak tree branch, wings expanding to let loose...

In seconds I was soaring. I was soaring so high above the leaves and earth below. Christine paused mid-flight, smiling.

"Erik, we'll miss coronation, silly..." she giggled gently, floating away in the breeze.

"We're destined to leave this boring angel faerie life and maybe become something greater...maybe really REAL angels!" she added. I sighed nervously, trembling slightly at the thought of becoming an angel. An angel without these papery, fragile wings.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, following after her.

Year after year, when you become 17 in faerie years, all of the faeries in the forest gathered to see which ones will train to become Angels. Last year, they chose a redheaded female, what was her name, Carlotta? She would become the Angel of Greed. Christine had laughed at this, as she never had to see that swine ever again.

There were many species of faeries. As I stated before, I was an angel fairy, a special breed of faeries that would one day change over into angels themselves. Three, and only three, Angel faeries are born a year, and Christine was fortunately still alive. The third died in his sleep due to failing weakness as a hatchling.

Our wings were considered the most beautiful. Covered with crystalline scales, so small and detailed, were those wings...the colors of the rainbow.

Next to the angel breed, there were the four element faerie types. Air, Earth, Water, and Fire. The knew some magic, and their elements usually reflected their appearances and personalities.

And at the bottom of the heap were changeling faeries, who were looked on mainly with scorn for their notoriety to be loathsome troublemakers.

I took my seat beside Christine, breathing nervously.

I prayed that I would get something good, as I knew I was clumsy and somewhat quick tempered.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Beside me, my best friend's anxiety was acting up again.

"Whatever happens," I whispered, "we will always be friends."

A blush crept across his pale cheeks, making them scarlet. With one hand, cupped his chin and pressed my lips to his cheek for a quick good luck kiss.

"Today, we gather amongst the circle of the Great Elm to celebrate the beginning of faeries to become angels...last year we chose Carlotta and Ubaldo!" The voice was that of the council angel, known simply as "Teacher". With his weakening hands, he pointed in the direction where the ginger-haired angel and her pot-bellied lover waved to the cheering crowds.

I shrunk back, disgusted by Carlotta, as usual. She was a hideous faerie, well, I guess Angel, now. Angel of Greed, fitting for her. And Ubaldo, hideous and unhealthily overweight. How can he fly with those puny wings for such a big build? And yet he was the Angel of Selfishness. It was true, some angels are sent to spread good while others are sent to balance it with wickedness.

It was cruel, but hey, it was life!

"So to begin our ceremony, we shall start with our first selection. Christine, angel fairy, come forward!"

Every part of me went numb from excitement. I swallowed my joy and underlying nervousness as I rose from my seat, slowly heading to the altar. As I stood there, dumbfounded, all eyes on me, Teacher spoke up again.

"Here we present our new Angel of Music!"

I was met with cheers-so many cheers, I wanted to cry tears of happiness. The loudest cheering was from my Erik, the social invert. I wanted to hug him, tell him my feelings, but angels have their mates chosen for them.

I stepped off the altar, a pin being placed gently onto my lavender dress that said nothing but "music" in black bold letters.

"As for our last Angel selection, Erik." The wrinkled, elderly teacher waited patiently for the terror-stricken angel faerie to make his way meekly to the altar. As I realized he was shaking in total fear, I darted to his side in front of everyone, holding his hand with a reassuring squeeze.

Please, whatever the choice may be, I thought, biting back tears, please don't take my friend from me.

With that, Teacher cleared his old throat with a wheeze, feebly holding up the white sheet.

"Angel of Death." he announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm excited for this new story! Thank you, newbie phan, for your delightful review! :)**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Angel...of Death? Meaning, I collect the souls of the deceased? My heart sank. I was frozen in place. There were no cheers, only sympathetic stares or eyes that showed nothing but worthless pity.

My eyes leered dangerously over to Teacher, who was frowning, as if to say, "That doesn't seem right."

I felt Christine tug my hard grip gently, pulling me over to receive my pin. I sulked, trying to desperately hide my shameful expression of sorrow. I did not want to be an angel anymore.

I would rather die.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

"C'mon, Erik, we have to go to the hollow to pack our things," I whispered, but he wasn't listening to me. With one finger, I lifted his chin to look him in the eye. I could see tears forming in them, tears that didn't look right with the overlaying shades of golden in his irises.

"Erik..." I murmured gently, pulling him into my embrace. He was traumatized, as I had been chosen for the light and the dark was going to take him from me.

"Maybe we'll get a dorm together, because we're the same age. I promise I won't leave you, okay?" I continued, trying to calm him down again. As I glanced up, one of the changeling nymphs, Raoul, was it, smiled at me in a leering fashion...

I shook the thought away. If he were to try to become my mate, he could buzz off. I wrapped my arm around Erik's shoulder in an attempt to shield him from the stares we were getting...and walked away.

We packed our stuff up when we returned to the hollow. Packed the few things we owned into two separate satchels. My two dresses (as faeries are semi-immortal, we do not require constant clothing changes like humans), and Erik grabbed his black tunics and dress pants.

Our mentors arrived. Mine was a funny looking angel, she had wavy, unnaturally purple hair. I assumed where we were going, everyone dressed strangely.

"Dah'ling, I'm the Angel of Sunlight, Forsythia." she greeted me. I smiled, though inside I was recoiling, turned off by this hideous display. Erik's was a male angel, the Angel of Moonlight named Dante, but even he was too upset to utter a word...

* * *

**Erik's POV**

"Alright, come along now." Dante mused, pulling out his comb and began to brush his...green hair. As he did, he began to walk away...but when he realized I didn't budge, he turned around.

"Erik, come here. We have to begin the next part of your coronation, we're going to betroth you to another dark angel."

My eyes widened, and I shook my head, trying to back away, when Christine's hand met mine again.

"I'm not going to betroth anyone but Christine." I growled. The hideous angels were taken aback by this.

"No. You will do as you are told!"

I don't know how, or when, but the upset angel had in seconds a well-known torture device, a beating stick, and it crossed my cheek with a SMACK! My arm was grabbed, and I was being half-dragged away.

"No! No!" I whispered over and over again, unable to fight back or yell. Christine was crying now, crying because my cheek was now dripping blood from the small cut and bruises.

I had once thought angels were nice and wonderful.

I had been wrong...so terribly wrong...

* * *

**Teacher's POV**

The soon-to-be angels went to go pack, I dismissed the gathering and began to examine the paper.

I knew that I had chosen someone else to be an Angel of Death. I remember when Erik was born, at his selection...something wasn't right. Someone had tampered the selection papers, the documents that dubbed you by your angel abilities.

I remember though, that Christine's was correct. She was destined to light the land with beautiful music. But Erik's, I had SWORN, had been the Angel of Night. An Angel of Night was not a gruesome task, and if he had received the title of Angel of Night, he could be with Christine.

Grabbing my pen, I was going to alter the betrothal documents now. If I couldn't change their Angel callings, I could change their mates.

I ran my hand down where it had been written "Meg/Erik". With one swipe, I crossed out Erik's name, instead carefully etching in "Raoul." Raoul was a changeling, and would would better with Meg, the gentle air faerie's, personality. Both were a bit feisty at times.

Searching again, I found the other names I had been looking for: "Christine/Raoul." I smirked. Christine would've hated Raoul, I wasn't sure whom had tampered with my works, but now I knew I would correct them.

I once more swiped my hand across the name "Raoul." Instead, I put Erik. "Meg/Raoul," and "Christine/Erik." This was how I had originally placed them. If only I could catch the culprit!

I would not say a word to either about the mishap in Erik's placement. I couldn't, I could risk exposure. I would only reveal the true nature once I figured out who was behind this monstrous evil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

To my utter relief, for some odd reason betrothal was delayed by Teacher. My fear of leaving Christine was subsided, we indeed shared a dorm, the two of us. It wasn't a big dorm, but had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and one living space. The richer faeries often got private dorms.

Today I was going to start dark angel classes, as she would begin light. We were separated...and I was scared out of my wits.

Christine gave me a reassuring squeeze. I stared into those sky blue eyes, those eyes that reflected nothing but happiness itself. She was a goddess of joy, and I was a beast of darkness.

"Hello!" I looked up from one of my books that had been stored at my desk to see a blonde faerie smiling gawkily at me inches away from my face.

"Er...h-hi?" I stammered. She remained silent, this scarily serious look on her face as she scanned me from head to toe.

"Is...something wrong?" I asked shyly. She immediately grinned.

"Nah, but I can tell you're new. So am I! Yay! I'm Meg!"

I felt I could trust this girl, but her hyperactive behavior was wearing me down mentally. No one...ever said hi to me...

"I'm Erik, pleasure to meet you-"

"Why do you talk like an old guy? Not your voice, but your grammar is too mainstream. Smile!" Meg squealed instructively. Instead, I scowled, burying my face in my book. Within seconds, her slender fingers latched around the edges and snatched it from me.

"So, what Angel are you going to be? Can you see me as an Angel of Corruption? I don't seem corrupted, do I? Do I?"

I slammed my hands over my ears, for her last question left a horribly loud ring in my ears. Immediately, I smiled.

"No, you're very nice." I said reassuringly, but inside I was wondering if I was incorrect, maybe her kindness was deceiving. And I didn't want to tell her I was the Angel of Death. It would make even her recoil in horror.

Her hand came in contact with the right side of my face, where I had a bandage from my conflict with Dante days ago. He was my guided mentor, sent there to check on me weekly to make sure I was as evil as everyone else. This place sickened me, except for of course, my Christine.

I flinched to her touch, but her fingertips were warm.

"Did a mentor use a beating stick on you?" she cooed gently. As I looked into her eyes, I could see nothing but Christine in them, and it frightened me. They were the SAME shade of blue.

"Yes. And um, you don't...happen to have a sister, do you?"

"No, I get that a lot. Why do you ask?"

I bit my lip and lied.

"No particular reason, just thought I had seen you around before."

With that, Meg gave me a pat on the back and scurried away. I ran my fingers through my dark brown locks with frustration. None of this made sense. Why was I chosen for Angel of Death when I would never hurt a fly? Why was the betrothal, a sacred event, delayed?

Class was about to begin now. I opened my book to Chapter Three, which I had already read over the night before. I knew this day would be hell.

**Christine's POV**

Raoul watched me the whole class hours. It was uncomfortable. I questioned at first why he was here, then I remembered his elder brother, well to be correct, half-brother, was the light angel teacher.

Raoul leaned in and whispered in my ear in an icy manner, "You should ditch Death, missy music and come over with me, the Angel of Night."

"You back off, hog-nosed creep!"

To my relief, he backed off with an insulted snort. I blinked, noticing his gaze was concentrated on class. I understood why he was placed in the back row. His wings, his big, green, bird-like changeling wings, were getting in the way. He was half-changeling, half-angel, the undesirable crossbreed. I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost. But then again, he was a major jerk, and constantly I wanted to raise a hand to him for the things he would say about others, especially my perfect Erik.

Class bell rang. Like any school for any race, there was lunch now, and I waited patiently for Erik to arrive. Dark angels get released a few minutes later because I've heard their classes were tougher.

There he was! I could recognize him from anywhere. Red flushed over my cheeks when another faerie girl was flocking around him left and right. I could see him struggling to get around her. When he sat down, the girl grinned to me.

"I'm Meg! Madame's daughter!" She stuck out her hand to me. Erik seemed uncomfortable, so I shook it for his sake.

"Christine, nice to meet you!" I said kindly, then nudged Erik, who finally looked up from his troubled and distant stare.

"So how was class?" I asked, trying to make sure he was okay.

"Horrible, except for Meg, who's girly babble provided me a nice amount of comic relief." he grunted. I placed my hand over his, about to give him another hug when...

"You two are tooootally cute together. You should kiss!" Meg shrilled. Embarrassed, Erik turned his head away, concerning me even further. Something about the environment here was getting to him

"One day, maybe." Erik murmured sweetly, but there was tension and fear underlying in his tone.

I decided I would talk to him when we returned to the dorm. I would make sure we were never separated again...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There will indeed be very fluffy chapters not far in the future, but the concept of this story is very sad so if you're turned off by that idea, sorry, but the next few chapters have to be sad in order to get to the happy times :3**

**And if you're one of those phans who are hoping I'm going to magically turn Christine and Erik into humans at the end of this fanfic, ain't gonna happen. Sorry. :/**

**To answer a question from my loyal follower, TNP: These faeries are, at the tallest recorded height, 4 inches tall. So you were correct, indeed they are very small. I thought I had made it clear in the first chapter but I guess not, ah well lol.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I led Erik into the dorm again, turning to shut the door behind me. As soon as I pressed on the lock, I felt hands touch my shoulders. Before I could react, Erik was pressing his lips to mine...

We kissed. I wasn't prepared for a kiss, but we kissed...that was all that mattered.

"Erik..." I whispered as he drew away after long silence.

"Leave with me, Christine," he murmured back. I rested my head in his shoulder.

"Where would we go?" I fretted.

All of this was sudden and new...I had no idea he had even liked me in the first place in this way.

"I'm not sure, but somewhere not here. Please Christine, say you'll share one day, one lifetime..."

He touched my cheek, lifting my face to meet his. His eyes were suddenly bursting with tears I had no idea he had within him. He was pleading me. How could I turn him down? In this corrupt world...he was the only one I trusted anymore.

And I think I have loved him, even when we were two children.

"Yes, I will. We better grab things we'll need for the long journey." I decided. As once again I found myself packing, I smiled to Erik, who didn't notice as he was staring out the window.

"When you're done we'll blow out every last candle." he said with a tired yawn.

"How come?" I asked curiously. Blowing out candles sounded ridiculous, it'd look less suspicious, I thought.

"Then they can't see us open the window and fly out!" Erik growled in frustration. Seconds ago, he had been happy, now he was worried and worn out.

At last, I was finished, and we carefully found every last candle, letting out gusts of short breaths. The little flames would flicker, then immediately go out.

With one last blow, Erik's wings sprawled out, breathing in the soft breeze. My eyes popped open as my wings unfurled. I slung the bag Erik and I had put together over my shoulder.

His firm hand took mine, and within seconds we were out the window and into the night sky.

We were not prepared at all to be parted.

It had been Raoul. He saw us leave. Jealousy boiling in his veins, he had snatched a bow and arrow...and grazed my knee.

The sound of the arrow whizzing past my legs and cutting briefly across my knee was horrible. It wasn't a deep wound, but blood definitely fell.

"Christine!" Erik gasped as my grip loosened. I began to tumble, but he caught me, placing me on the grass and rising to a stand.

**Erik's POV**

My heart throbbed for my Christine. Stupid, stupid me! Of course the fop changeling had been watching.

"You, Angel of Death! You're going to die yourself!" Raoul cackled, kicking me to the ground from behind. Christine screamed my name as the changeling, thinking I was unconscious, pinned her to the ground.

"NO!" I roared, ripping him away and tackling him and holding him against the grass in a deathlock. I turned my head towards my love.

"Run! RUN!"

She didn't hesistate, she picked up the bag and ran, injury and all. I could catch up! I leaped off of Raoul. I was going to live! I was going t-

Something sharp hit me on the head. I passed out immediately, everything going dark...

.::.

.::.

.::.

My eyes slowly opened to a light, lulled daze. Everything was dark. My head hurt so bad. I tried to move my hand to rub my sore spot, but I realized I was chained to a table.

Where was I? What was happening!?

"I see my Angel of Death is awake!" a voice mused cheerily. It was that blasted Raoul again! And to my horror, he was holding a red-hot branding iron. It had no trademark, but it was enough to frighten me senselessly.

"What are you going to do to me?" I snarled. He laughed in a viscous, decietful manner.

"Ever heard of Phantom angels? Outcast angels with black feathered wings and are nothing but evil itself? You shouldn't have run from the fate I put you in..."

Put me in!? Before I could question his intentions, the healed bandage was ripped savagely from my face and the iron pressed to my cheek.

I screamed, for it burned my flesh in such agony I was left crying afterwards.

"Here you go, I'll make it all better." he taunted, extracting the blood from my wound and holding it to the light briefly.

In a typical witch-like manner, he threw it into a cauldron, using a stirring spoon to mix it in.

"You bastard! You let me go!" I snapped, violently struggling against these cursed chains holding me down.

"Here, I'll make your visit worthwhile...have a souvenir."

On my face, for once, something cold and stonelike was placed overtop. It was a white porcelain mask...

"To stomach your wound easier. Now, for the finishing touch!" Raoul added fiestily. He grabbed a syringe, filling it with the liquid he'd been brewing in his cauldron.

"No, please, no more pain..." I sobbed, begging him to spare me.

"It's purely made to create a Phantom angel in no time..."

He jabbed it into my inner elbow, putting the entire liquid into my system.

"It'll be slow and painful, then Christine won't matter anymore to you! She's MINE!" Raoul howled. Within seconds, a blinding light flared through the room...

The fop changeling had changed forms...to look exactly as I had before he had tortured me. With that, he left me here to die...


	5. Chapter 5

**Christine's POV**

After several hours of running away from Raoul, I found myself alone...so alone. Opening my bag, I rummaged through Erik's things, gasping when something soft and fuzzy entwined its way into my fingers...

It...it was Erik's music box, in the shape of a monkey holding symbols. It was a small trinket, but I winded it up briskly, trying to calm myself down.

The tune began, and I found myself singing Erik's song for it.

_"Masquerade. Paper faces on parade-Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you..."_

* * *

**Teacher's POV**

I struggled with the door handle, trying to get into my potion lab. Finally, when it opened...there was an unearthly sight I never wish I'd seen.

Erik, one of my students, chained to a table, contracting and crying as his wings began to change against his will. Nervously, I picked up the syringe he'd no doubt been injected with in close observation.

Phantom Angel Creator. No doubt about it.

I could only hope I could slow the effects for now.

However, the wings had already reshaped themselves, small patches of ungodly black feathers, like that of a raven, were sprouting overtop of his once beautiful scaled wings.

"Erik, can you hear me?" I asked, pressing my hand to his boiling hot cheek. Tearily he nodded, unable to stop crying. I pulled off his pure white mask...

Burn marks. His right cheek had been burned deep. So deep, I couldn't repair it easily.

"I'm going to end the pain. Try to fight back the virus as long as you can."

The poor faerie nodded, whimpering as I hastily grabbed ingredients for a temporary antidote...which I wasn't sure if it would work or not.

With one swift motion, I forced his mouth open and poured the silvery blue vial into his mouth. He swallowed it hoarsely, struggling as the fluid began to slowly stop the effects of Raoul's attack. I quickly unchained him from the table, helping him to his feet.

"Erik, do you know why Raoul had done this to you? Or why bad things keep happening?" I decided it was time to tell him the truth.

"No, but he's going to take Christine," he whined unsteadily.

"Raoul was...Raoul switched places with you. You were supposed to become the Angel of Night, not the Angel of Death. I'm sorry."

His facial expression exploded from teary to rage.

"Wh-what!?" he cried in fury, sitting bolt upright.

"I now bid you freedom. Leave with Christine. You cannot stay if you change into a phantom. You would be uncontrollable. But before you go, there is but one cure. One I cannot give you." I began. His eyes widened in hope.

"You've read it in your book of mystic fantasies. True love's kiss. Christine must kiss you, and you'll grow white feathers like snowdrops instead of black as a raven's. You have to hurry Erik, my potion will wear out. And, goodbye."

As that happened, he bid me a courteous and strenuous nod, before parting from the window to stop his doppelganger.

I watched out that window for a long, long while after I could no longer see him flying.

This would be the last time I would ever see my little boy. The boy from a distance I had watch become a man. His mother had died when he was young-and I had left him. It broke my heart to see him go, but I couldn't let him stay. He was free at last.

Chains of my broken soul would no longer bind him to this place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik's POV**

It was my first night without Christine at my side.

I fluttered about, scared and alone, looking for shelter. To my luck, my eyes caught with an abandoned squirrel nest inside a nice tree hole. I entered soundlessly, finding scattered bits of cotton thrown about.

I pieced them all together, fluffed them, and then curled into a nerve-wracked ball.

Somehow, through all my pain, I fell asleep in peace.

.::.

.::.

.::.

.::.

_"Ah-ah-ahh, ah-ah-ahh" _

My eyes briefly cracked opened. I heard a soft singing voice, and lots of footsteps. I rolled over with a groan.

_"Ah-ahh-ah-ah-ah!"_

I looked down beneath my perch, to find...Meg?

"Erik!" she stopped singing and called my name. Disappointed, I hopped down.

"What!?" I snapped. Instead of recoiling, she giggled.

"Teacher sent me to help you. You're in a bad way, I can tell, Phan-ty-panties. So chill a bit, will you? I have some food in my pack-"

"Did you say food?" My stomach was growling immensely, and I groaned as it rippled again. She set the bag on the ground, ordering me to sit. Reluctantly, I agreed, placing my feebly bruised body to the earth floor.

I looked above me, where birds flew past while Meg began to organize her supply bag. We angel faeries had a connection with most animals. We could talk to them occasionally, but right now no bird in their right mind would talk to a Phantom.

Meg on the other hand was chattier than a cockatoo. She placed what seemed to be feverfew into my hands and demanded I eat it. Reluctantly, I gulped down the green leaves knowing it would indeed help with my light fever and fulfill the desires of my empty stomach.

"So are we going to save Christine and leave Angelway City forever?" she squeaked dizzily.

"Erm, I suppose, yes."

"Great! Can't wait!"

She slung her backpack over her shoulders and without another word, bounce to her feet and began to skip down the forest. I rolled my eyes. I had never before seen anyone be so flouncy and hyper.

I guess if I am to travel with Meg, I best get used to it...

**Christine's POV**

"Christine! Christine!"

My head lifted at the sound of Erik's voice.

"Erik, I'm over here," I called. I hadn't needed to, he surfaced seconds later with his perfect wings, his face, and-blue eyes? If I remembered correctly, his eyes had always been golden, a brilliant shade of gold as if you were looking at shimmery goldenrod jewelry beads.

I hid my suspicions immediately, smiling and accepting his...hardened embrace. He bent forward to kiss me, but I turned my head away.

"Christine, what's wrong?" I could trace underlying fear in his tone.

"Nothing, darling, it's just..."

"Just what?" Oh god, he was angry now. What if it really was Erik? What had Raoul done to him to make him change? Make him like...Raoul.

Someone help me. It was Raoul. Raoul was a changeling. Raoul changed into Erik.

Where was my Erik? What he done to my love, my fiancee? Where, oh where...

"I was scared for you. I thought Raoul had certainly slain you dead." I lied. I began to cry, salty tears running down my cheeks. I didn't want Raoul. I wanted Erik. And yet this imposter dried my tears for me with his strong fingertips, not at all being gentle like my love had been. He was rough, ragged, and fake.

"Shh. I'M here now, and I will never let you go again."

That sent chills down my spine. I no longer cared if I had to become an angel, I wanted to find Erik.

"If you love me," I murmured, "you will take me back to the Angel Academy."

He grinned.

"Of course."

Right there, he had proved to me that he was indeed not Erik. Maybe if I went backwards, I might run into Erik. Maybe, just maybe. And then Raoul would have to leave me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meg's POV**

Night came upon us rapidly. Rain began to fall, which turned into an ominous thunderstorm.

I was brewing a potion that would slow the effects of the Phantom virus inside of my comrade. He was sitting at the edge of the treehole, though not in the storm, watching with sulken eyes. I scowled.

"Erik, you're gonna catch a cold." I murmured. He shook his head.

"Do you think Raoul at least took Christine to safety? This storm is my fault." he replied distantly.

"Erik, it's not your fault-"

"But it is, Meg! It is in so many ways! This is a storm brought up by Phantom Angels. They know, Meg, they know I may be converted, so they're trying to stop me from moving onwards. I wouldn't be surprised if Angelway City gets destroyed when they come looking for me." Erik whined, interrupting my statement. I sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with his stubborn and wimpy attitude.

I reached for my vial of Caspian Sea drops, which is known for its slowing effects for many brews.

"I need more spearmint leaf." I grunted to myself, reaching for my pile of roots, only to find I had already used the last bit.

I'd have to get more, yes, in the morning, I decided. I hoped the rain would stop. It would soon...so soon.

**Christine's POV**

I left Raoul's side while he slept, deciding to journey ways away from him a bit to collect some fresh raspberries. I was hungry, tired, and needed food desperately.

I stopped amongst the rain-soaked bushes, pulling off some of the sweet berries and munching them down, when another scent hit my nostrils. Mint! That would make my snack even tastier! I bent down, nibbling away at one of the leaves.

"Christine!" A feminine voice gasped. It was Meg, that cute faerie from before. She by the look of it was more shocked then I was. Before I could react, she snatched the leaves from my hands.

"Hey, get your own!" I snapped. Meg's eyes burned in fury.

"I need these to save your lover boy!" she growled back. Erik was alive!?

"Please, take me to him." I murmured. She crossed her arms and peered over my shoulder at Raoul.

"Were you sleeping with him?" she growled. I never knew she could be protective of my true love, but I was thankful for it, and scared of what she thought happened between Raoul and I.

"No, no! I'd never." To my surprise, Meg reverted to her cheery self, and with her other hand took mine.

"Well good to see ya then, sweet cheeks! I'll take you right to him. But I warn you, Raoul has done terrible things to him."

I frowned.

"Per-say, what sort of...things?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"You're in for a real surprise, then."

.::.

We arrived to a tree hole, where Meg led me inside. She threw the leaves into a brew.

"He went to go get some food, I'm sure. Take a seat, sweetie."

I took a note that Meg was extremely flamboyant and outgoing. She grinned cheekily.

"This potion is an Anti-Phantom potion," she continued on, "to fix...his problem, he'll have to drink it up and then you must kiss him."

"Wait, he's a...a..."

"Phantom Angel? Yep. Raoul put a good dose of the virus into your boyfriend. He's been sprouting raven feathers all over his wings, it's a mess to pluck out. And dearie, Raoul burned part of his face, and it's not pretty. So please, don't recoil at him, it's nothing I can't fix when we move on from this place."

I nearly sobbed aloud. My poor, poor, Erik...

Before we could continue our discussion, there was a loud FLAP from outside.

"Meg, I'm back. I caught us a pair of wild mushrooms. Not much, but-Christine!?"

I jerked to my feet.

"Erik!" I cried, flinging myself into his arms. He didn't flinch, just wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I never wanted to leave him again. I loved him, I loved him so much...

* * *

**Sorry for the totally late update, internet has been weird recently. What do you think? Erik has Christine back, and Meg is just like their sister! The gang's together again! Will the potion work? Will Raoul leave them alone?**

**I can't tell you that or the story is ruined. After the next chapter (these few first chapters are indeed actually kinda the prologue to the rest of the story) we will really progress into their lives. Don't worry, I have everything planned out accordingly :-)**

**Happy writing, everyone~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Christine's** **POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Meg screamed, grabbing my hands and half-dragging me to the kitchen. Two years had passed since I left Raoul there in the woods. He had never coming looking for me since, and I had married Erik and took Meg in as a sister.

Erik was standing there with a homemade cake in tow, placing it on the candle.

"Madame 19, blow out your candles." he purred. I smiled, sucking in air, then with one gust, knocked out every flickering flame. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and began kissing my cheek.

"Happy Birthday, love." He murmured gently in my ear.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Meg whispered across the table. I stifled a laugh. She had a charming humor.

"Okay." I whispered back, pulling Erik's lips to mine.

"What'd you wish for!?" Meg squealed. I thought quietly.

"It's not a valid wish if I just _tell you._" I teased.

"C'mon, pleaaase?"

"I wished for...a baby."

"A...baby?" Erik echoed, sounding troubled.

"Yes, I want a baby boy with your golden eyes and my brown curls, and I want him to smile and be cheerier than Meg eating sugar." I replied softly. He drew me in for another kiss, but Meg interrupted.

"SUGAR!? WHERE!?"

We all sat around the table and laughed for the longest time, eating the delicious chocolate cake with cream cheese icing, until Meg called in for bed, and I took Erik's hand in mine.

"Erik honey, I want to show you something."His attention snapped to me.

"Yes, darling, anything." He sounded worried as if he thought something was wrong. Carefully, I led his hand down to my waist, and he gasped when my stomach twitched, his gentle wings retracting backwards.

"Is it true?" he whispered. I grinned joyfully.

"I think my wish is coming true." I squeaked. Yes, Erik was going to be a father.

**Erik's POV**

Closer and closer time came to when our little faerie child would be born. I could physically see the bump now, and I knew our little bundle of joy could arrive in a month or two. I was lying asleep, having a terrible, terrible nightmare...

_"My baby!" Christine screamed. Raoul returned, lunging to kill the toddling child who had wandered too far, and within seconds she flung herself on top of our baby, letting the knife enter her back._

_I screamed and ran forward, madly pounding Raoul to get away from my wife, but he turned on me quickly, slapping me across the face. I staggered, stunned by the blow, and tried to dodge, but it was too late. _

_BANG! The bullet hit me in the stomach. Meg in return shot Raoul's arm, rushing first to Christine's aid by pulling out the knife from her back, then hurrying to me. My eyes faded into darkness, never to see the light again..._

I awoke with a horrified gasp, only to find Christine grabbing my shoulder.

"Erik! Erik! Wake up!" she whispered. I jolted upright, hitting my head on the small ceiling of our woodland escape. My eyes widened, and I brushed off the wood dust that came with.

"C'mon honey, let's get you some milk, it always helped me fall asleep when I was little." she cooed softly. With a sigh, I nodded, groaning slightly as I rose, dusting off my wings a bit.

We walked into our small kitchen, and she brought out cow nymph milk, filled a glass, and sat down beside me.

With a jerk, the milk spilled on the table. I looked to my Christine, who's eyes filled with nothing but pain.

"Christine!? Christine, what's wrong, say something!"

She immediately collapsed in my arms so hard she nearly toppled me over.

Her water had broke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Erik's POV**

"What's with all the dang ruckus?" Meg snapped from her bedroom.

I lain Christine down on the floor, propping her head under a pillow.

"Oh god, Meg, run into town for a doctor! Now!" I screeched as she came in. She nodded quickly with a slight gasp, then vanished put the door, slamming it behind her.

Christine's wings dulled and twitched, her eyes lulling to the back of her head.

"Don't die...don't die..." I murmured. Take me instead, I silently cried. I didn't want her to suffer. It was killing me now to see her like this, on the ground unresponsive.

Faerie children grew at an unnatural rate as soon as they emerged from the mother's womb. Was I prepared to raise this baby so sudden? We hadn't even considered if it was a boy or a girl yet. Or to be precise, I hadn't.

_"Erik, what do you want the baby to be?" Christine called cooingly at my side, resting her head on my shoulder._

_"No preference." I grunted. This amused her for some reason._

_"Okay. Well, I want a boy. A little boy, as I told you, with dark, curly hair and bright gold eyes. Tall, dark and handsome, and wonderful in every way."_

**I hate to inform you that I have lost interest in this story as of now because it wasn't **

**A) reviewed enough to make me really want to continue**

**B) interesting enough.**

**What would've happened in the end is she had twins named Gustave and Chrissy, Erik and Christine die at the end by Raoul, Meg learns that she and Christine had been long-lost sisters, and Meg raises the twins on her own because they were orphaned.**

**...yeah. Sorry, guys. I will be posting shortly an epic, brand new story very shortly. Stay tuned for _Abandoned_! :)_  
_**


End file.
